


Sushi

by Dudette_Mal



Series: 8059 week [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Day 5 - Sushi, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dudette_Mal/pseuds/Dudette_Mal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takeshi burns the pancakes, Hayato is amused by the alternative. [Contains brief mentions of sexual intercourses. Very brief.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sushi

Gokudera Hayato was speechless for the first time in forever, and maybe a tiny bit amused. “Sushi?” he asked, looking at the neatly cut maki rolls, the neatly folded Gunkanmaki sushi’s.

Takeshi set it down on the bed and climbed into it next to Hayato, hand ghosting over the naked skin, still not as warm, but still as soft as he remembered from last night, Hayato wordlessly leaning into his touch. “I did try pancakes,” Yamamoto answered, “but they burned.”

A snort. “So you thought, sushi would make a good breakfast in bed?”

“It’s never too early for good sushi,” was the slightly offended answer, but he was silenced with a kiss, a light touch of lips on his, he was craving so much – still. Hayato’s finger ran along his arm, barely a touch, but still setting the skin aflame. He swallowed. “Except you want to wait?”

There was barely a pause. “I would appreciate that.”

His lips closed the distance, the touch barely as gentle. The touches still as burning.


End file.
